Paw Patrol: Dream Chasers Book 1
by FR519
Summary: Lovey Dovey Chase x Rocky story. Maybe some Marshall x Zuma later on. Gay pairings and maybe some sexy details, but nothing explicit. Is not this your cup of tea? Then don't read.


**Didn't I said vacation would start december 4? Nevermid. Anyway, here is the first chapter.**

"Nothing here." Said a certain grey young pup, searching something interesting to do.

Rocky opens the door of the room he and this strange dog shared. He was quite afraid of him. He perked his head inside. Fortunely, the poker faced mutt wasn't here. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the silent fellow around him, always sniffing his butt and prying his stuff. Even so, he prefered that to be still in that cold cage since a week ago. This human that rescued him, Ryley or something, brought him from a blonde named Katie. He wasn't too fond of her, the damn baths made him sick already.

Luckly, he made it with Ryley to this little cottage he had in a cliff near the ocean. Sadly, he had to share food, bed and air with this Chase guy.

He didn't minded him much. He was quiet, silent and pretty reserved. He only talked when needed. Not that he himself was too different. But Chase silence was awckward in difference of his own. Is like he did wanted to say something, but for any reason he didn't. Not that it was any of his own bussiness.

He sniffed himself and his fur.

 _Gosh, I smell like one of those pampered puddles from the cage across the corridors becuase of that shitty strawberry pup bat-_

His thoughts were cut as he bumped onto something, and feel hard to the floor, his head making a loud *tuth* sound. His vision was doubled, and as it ajusted itself, he distinged two brown silhouettes, until it became the big framed shepherd he shared the room with. It wasn't long until he noticed the compromising position he and Chase were in.

"Are you ok?" He said with a concerned face, and a rised eyebrow.

Rocky just rised his and rolled his eyes. _Not like you care._

"Besides that, could you get off from me?" Chase just gave a confused look and eyed the situation. He made a sheepish and blushed grin and slowly retired his big front paws from Rocky's ears.

"Sorry."

"Nevermind. Is not like I care either." Rocky said undiferently. _What are you getting bashful for? Is not like I am someone special or anything..._

Rocky went to the shared bed and plomfed his head in it. Chase instead took a big book from the floor-level dog bookshelf, the usual Chase read, the one with the big golden sta in the cover. Chase opened it and started reading in spectral silence as usual, eyeing every page cautiosuly and with an exuberant patience while sitting on his favorite constellation printed pup pillow.

Rocky wasn't usually interested in other people stuff, but this book pricked his curiosity. It was pretty scratched, an a bit nibbled in the cover's right corner. the pages were a tad yellow, and it didn't looked like anything special at all. There wasn't any images in it either, so it made it more difficult to Rocky understand why chase read a bedtime story this long everynight.

He hopped off from the bed and with a slow pace he sat on his belly by Chase's side. He used his years reading and coding human pamphlets in the shelter to try to unscramble the big stack of letters the damn cherised book proudly showed.

"Adventare Bay Pu-ulice Qode, Rle 34?"

Chase turned his head abruptly and looked at Rocky a bit surprised he was actually this near to him without complaining about him, his mental bubble popped.

Rocky looked at him too, and then made a frown.

"It's fine if you don't want me here. I won't nose you again." He stood up until Chase grabbed him by his fuffly tail.

"H-hey!"

"Wait a little, I didn't wanted you to leave at all. I fact, I am glad you tried to read with me." Chase said as he grinned wholeheartly.

Rocky just made another frown.

"Fine. But don't expect me to stay here long..." Rocky sat again by Chase's side and eyed the book too.

"What is all this about?"

"This are the Police Rules of adventure bay. They say what you can do and what you can't do. I have to learn them so I can tell people what to do and what to not do."

Rocky just stayed silent. Just looking and the amount of pages and the size of the letters he didn't need a rocket scientist mind to know that they were quite many.

"All of this? And how many they are?"

"8967." Chase said naturally and without leaving his sight from the book any moment. MEanwhile, Rocky had his chin in the floor.

"WHAT?!"

The expression made chase jump a little, and he eyed Rocky a bit confused again.

"What what?"

"Aren't them too many?"

"Still, I have to learn them."

"You know, now that i think of it, you are kind of awesome..." _Wow. That actually felt weird to say._

Chase smiled sheepishly again.

"Th-thanks..."

Until he returned to the nurturing reading. Rocky eyed him from askance. _Compared to him I feel kind of useless._

Chase eyed him tho and made a worried frown. It wasn't long until the bulb turned on.

"Here."

Rocky looked up to Chase, who had a something in his mouth. The german mutt placed the physics book before Rocky. Rocky just saw the drooled book, and then at Chase, waiting for an answer.

Chase just blinked twice. "Well, you seemed like you could read too..."

Rocky had still the same face, wich made Chase odubt his descicion.

"Is fine if you don't want to-"

"Shut up."

Chase just looked down a bit dissapointed.

"Maybe some reading before hitting the bed would be nice."

Chase looked up with a bit of surprise, Rocky warm smile sothing him. Both warm-smiled, and awckwardly laughed at the moment.

"Adventure Bay's Police Code, Section C, Paragraph 5, Rule 2366: Always watch over citizens cheer."

Rocky just laughed at the silly joke. There was no way THAT rule existed. He surely invented it.

"Common, that rule doesn't exist-" He stopped in the page 113, frozen in the place, the rule underlined with a fluo marker Chase had in the other side of the pillow.

Chase just made a proud grin. Rocky laughed along with Chase, as they both sat and read their books.

A chilly air crossed the room wich made both of them shake unconsiously.

"How are we gonna sleep with the window opened? I am not good with chills you know, and we only have one blanket..."

Chase thought a little before saying his response. "I guess we will sort it out somehow... For now, let's get reading."

"Sure."

 **A bit later...**

Ryder opened the door of the pups' room to call them for dinner.

"Common pups, is dinner ti-" He stoped midway, as soon as he saw the two mutts in the floor, midslept in top of two books.

Ryder smiled warmly as he taked the books and put them in the pup bookshelf. He taked Rocky and Chase gently and placed them in their pup bed. He smiled and scratched his pup's ears before quietly leavind the room

Chase opened one eye at the sudden lack of Rocky's warmth.

Instead of the usual space fight, Chase crossed his paw to Rocky's back and pressed the tinier pup against his bigger frame. Rocky uncounsiously smiled and digged his muzzle depper in Chase's furry chest. Chase smiled midaslept as he closed his heavy eyelids, the rest of his energy less focused on gluing together his and Rocky's bodies, eachother feeling their warmth...

 **~Rocky's P.O.V~**

Rocky waked up slowly and abit annoyed. He opened the door of his puphouse, the sunrays giving him headache as soon as they reached his eyes.

Strangely, he felt a bit like he didn't slept well. He made a frown while trying to stretch his own front legs, lowering his head and rising his butt to the air. He renewed his old position and yawned.

"Hey Rocky, Still sleepy?"

Rocky gave Marshall a drowsy sigh before answering.

"Maybe I didn't had a good pillow. I guess I need the pillow I used to sleep with..."

 **Please review and tell me if you like it :D**

 **Also not sure if continuing Mismatched Tears, most inlikely, since I want to give full attention to this one.**

 **~FR519**


End file.
